Second Chances
by Miki Robasu
Summary: When something is taken away, could there ever be a second chance? (based on the anime...or more precisely, takes place afterward. [please excuse the spelling ^^;])
1. Second Chances (Prologue)

  
***Warning: This fic contains MAJOR spoilers for the Fatal Fury series. By reading this, you will probably ruin the ending of the movie, unless your one of those people who open their Christmas presents BEFORE you're supposed to, then, please, go ahead and read. You like to ruin things anyway. =P***  
  
Second Chances: (Prologue)  
By Miki Robasu  
  
Rating: PG 13, for swearing, minor violence, and fatalities  
  
  
Three warriors stared off the edge of a cliff, pained expressions written across their beautiful faces. A young man in a red jacket and trademark hat looked out over the horizon at the wreckage of a temple. There, he had fought the most difficult battle of his life, and lost, although he was victorious. The man closed his eyes as memories of only moments before filled his mind...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A silver haired man, clad in body armor fought with the power of a god...  
"Terry! Be careful!" a voice called. Terry's face held a slight smirk.   
"Don't worry about me, Andy. I've made a promise, and I don't intend to break my vow." Terry turned to his younger brother and saw his eyes quivering with adoration. Andy opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a high pitched scream. The brothers whipped around to where the cry had come from, as a young girl was violently thrown toward the wall.   
"MAI!" Andy jumped up and caught the falling brunette as a powerful ball of energy shot toward the pair. The younger blond cried out as it grazed his side, and fell to the ground, still cradling the girl in his arms. Blood poured from the wound in his side, but he didn't care. He looked down lovingly at the small frame of the girl. "Mai, are you okay?" Andy's voice was thick with emotion.   
Mai opened her eyes and gazed tenderly at him. She raised a hand up and brushed a blond lock away from his face. "Andy, you and I are a team... don't you dare get killed on me." With that, she fell unconscious in his embrace.   
Andy held her close and whispered softly in to her hair, "I love you, Mai."   
"Insolent fool!" a voice scoffed. It was a young masculine voice, that nearly seemed to echo on it's own. Andy turned to see Laucorn Gaudeamus hold out one of his armor clad hands, as energy began to form in his palm. Andy held his arm out unsteadily, gathering a yellow light in his own outstretched palm.   
Terry, who was supporting a short haired, muscular brunette man in kick boxing attire, gaped in horror. Suddenly, Laucorn's arm faltered, just as Andy's did. Laucorn cried out as electrical pulses shot out from his armor.   
"DAMN YOU...SULIA!", he screamed.   
Terry held a blank expression and stumbled back a bit. "W...what does he mean?" he stammered. He looked around and saw a shadowy figure slowly step into the dreary light of the temple. "Oh no..." Terry's breath caught, and his heart fairly stopped as he gazed at  
the figure.   
She was a young girl, perhaps 17 years old, with shortly cropped purple hair above a long ponytail. Her normally wavering hazel eyes were hard and determined, and a small feminine hand was clasped tightly around her arm. She held firmly onto a small jagged piece of stone, as small streams of crimson leaked between her fingers.   
"Not again," Terry muttered. "Sulia..."   
Sulia held her head high, her eyes set on the image of her twin brother. "You are not the only descendent of Gaudeamus. The Armor of Mars has only strengthened our bond." Her voice softened. "Please, my brother, let us end this *now*." Once again Laucorn gathered a bright, red light in his palm, and aimed it toward his sister.  
"Sulia-," the echoy voice dragged out her name, as smoke circled around his body. Sulia's eyes quivered as she pointed the jagged end of the stone toward her chest.   
"Farewell...Terry," she whispered as she closed her eyes, ready to except her fate.   
"NO! SULIA-!" Terry yelled, as Laucorn shot the gathered light forward. She prepared herself for the violent blast, her eyes squinted tightly shut. At the sound of a pained grunt, Sulia's eyes flew open to see Terry standing in front of her, blocking the blast.   
"Terry!" she cried as she held him in a standing position.   
"Wha...what happened to our promise?" he sputtered as blood trickled from his mouth. He looked up at her, his sparkling ocean eyes lightening as he looked into wavering hazel. "We promised that we'd get through this together."   
"T...Terry?"   
Suddenly red light screamed through the air toward the pair. "Diiiiieeeeeee!" the evil voice screamed. The couple snapped to attention, eyes wide with fright. Terry yelled out as he was blasted from his position in front of Sulia. "Diiiiiiieeeeee!" Laucorn screeched again, focusing more power on his attack.   
Sulia gaped in shock for a moment, than rose to a standing position. Her eyes narrowed as she held the jagged stone at arms length, before plunging it into her breast. Laucorn faltered with a scream, as energy pulsed out from his chest.   
"Sulia!" Terry caught her as she slipped toward the ground. "Why did you-"  
"Forgive me...Terry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I made the decision for you...I can't let the one I love be hurt. Promise me, strike my brother through the breast plate...it's possible now."   
Terry gazed tenderly at her, tears threatening to spill over. "No, I cant! I won't do it!" he yelled.  
"It's my fate...to be the one who breaks the curse of Gaudeamus. Only *I* can take that bitter hatred, and bring it to God Himself," her eyes opened, glittering with crystalline tears, but they held no fear. "I have no regrets. After all, Terry, I was able to meet *you*." Sulia closed her eyes, and paused to catch her breath, before she began to plead with him. "If you love me, even a little...please...*please*..." The urgency in her voice died on her lips.   
Terry pulled her close, her shallow breathing echoing in his ear, as his tears were soaked up in her violet strands. He pulled away and placed her gently on the hard temple floor. He rose to his feet, glaring with venom at his enemy. Laucorn simply laughed at the angry blond.  
"Worthless fool! How can you ever hope to defeat me," he scoffed. "The next time I strike you there will be nothing but stinking meat."   
Terry clenched his fists, knuckled white with rage. "Don't you *dare* underestimate me you arrogant bastard!"   
"Enough! You *DIE*!" Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a burning red light. Terry crossed his arms infront of himself, trying to shield himself from the pain, till an image of Sulia crossed his mind. With newfound determination, he raised his fist and it began radiating with blue energy. "BURNING KNUCKLE!" he cried as he struck the armor-clad man in the chest.  
Laucorn gave a choking cry as he fell to his knees, the armor clunking down into six golden coins around him. Terry glared at the scene, than turned on his heels and ran back to where he laid Sulia down. He gently lifted her up and softly asked her, "Is that...enough?" Sulia nodded slowly.   
A quivery voice pulled Terry away from Sulia. "What in God's name have I done?...Sulia..." Two tears fell from Laucorn's eyes, dropping to the temple floor in two, shining droplets.   
"He's back! Thank you...Terry. You kept your promise, even though you didn't want to." Her voice was shaky, but held a hint of relief, as well as pain. The two were joined by the other three warriors, all looking disheveled and teary eyed. "And Joe," she directed toward the kickboxer. "Thanks for *everything*...we had an adventure, didn't we?" Joe clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought tears. "And Mai...don't be so hard on Andy, okay?" Mai began to weep openly, and Andy put his arms around her, his own eyes shining.   
Sulia opened her eyes, her lashes parting as gently as butterfly's wings. She looked up, her eyes unseeing. "Terry...Terry where are you?" she asked urgently, holding up a hand. Terry clasped her small hand with his own, and brought it up to the side of his face.   
"I'm right here...sweetheart," he said, his voice thick with emotion.   
"I need to tell you...I...I," she choked, not able to form the words she wanted to say for so long.   
"Shhh, don't talk." Terry lowered his head to hers, and lightly brushed her lips with his own. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she fell completely limp in his embrace. Terry held her close as he wept with out tears. "Shhh, sweetheart. I know...I know...I love you too, Sulia... but why did you have to *DIE*-!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Terry could still hear the dreaded word as it echoed throughout the temple. He remembered the armor melting together, and the fiery body of Mars, The God of War, as he fought with all the life and love energy that bonded him and Sulia.   
"This means, it's all over, right?" Mai's quivery voice broke Terry from his trance.   
"Yes," Andy replied. Andy, Joe, and Mai turned their backs to the wreckage, and proceeded to walk away.   
Terry took a deep breath as a tear splashed on the ground. "Goodbye, Sulia..." he whispered as an unseen wind whipped around him. He turned, pulled off his hat, and threw it sadly behind him.  
  
Disclaimers- Fatal Fury/Garou Densetsu is (c)Masami Oobari 1993/Viz Video (bless their little hearts. . .sigh.), and a bunch of other people that I'm not too sure of, but I have absolutely *nothing* against . . . I just don't know who you are. So, please don't sue me. . . I really don't have anything you'd want, and even if you *did* find something, It would be in pretty crappy condition!)  
  
  



	2. Second Chances (Part 1)

Second Chances (Part1)  
By Miki Robasu (miki_robasu@yahoo.com)  
  
A tall blond gazed longingly out the airport window, his sky eyes far off and unseeing. The hustle and bustle around him went unnoticed as his eyes wavered with unshed tears and his mind raced, until a familiar voice pulled him back into reality.  
"Terry, you okay man?" Joe asked, as he looked worriedly at his friend.  
Terry looked up, seemingly in a daze. "Huh?"  
"Of course he's not okay, you idiot!" Mai yelled, and lowering her voice to a whisper. "He just lost the girl he loved, do you think he'd be okay you muscle-headed moron?" The busty brunette rewarded the kick boxer with a swat to his head.  
Joe put a hand behind his head and chuckled. "Yeah well-" He stopped, realizing the insult she just dished out. "Hey! What do you mean by 'moron', you no good tramp!"  
Blue suddenly shot toward him as he found himself in Andy's icy gaze. "Hey, I was uh...just kidding man," Joe stammered under the blonde's piercing blue eyes. Mai stuck out her tongue, and clung to Andy's arm, until she felt him shaking beneath her arms. Mai looked up confused as Andy broke into a wholehearted laugh, but found it hard to keep a straight face. His two comrades soon joined the blonde in a fit of laughter, as Terry continued to stare melancholy out the window unnoticed.  
"Now boarding Tokyo, flight 975. Tokyo, flight 975," the airport attendant's voice boomed over the loud speaker.  
"Well, I guess that's us." Andy picked up his carry-on bag, and looked over at his brother. "Terry, it's time to go," he said softly, and walked toward the plane, Joe and Mai following behind him, bantering as usual.  
Terry stood up slowly, and took one last look out of the terminal window. As he turned around, he gasped something crash soundly into him.  
"Ow..." a feminine voice replied softly. The girl raised her eyes and gazed lightly at the tall blond man. "I'm really sorry," she said and bowed politely before running off.  
"Terry! Terry, come on man! We're gonna be late! Ow! Damn it Mai, get away from me!"  
Terry ignored the commotion, as everything around him grew hazy. All sounds failed to reach his ears as only one thing filled his mind; eyes...hazel eyes...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Yo man, I'm famished!" Joe called out, throwing his keys onto the table. "When do we eat?"  
Andy laughed at his friend's one-sided mind as he put his bag down on the floor. "Well, I certainly don't feel like cooking, so why don't we order out?"  
"Oooo! I say we get ramen and sushi!" Mai said excitedly bounding up to her boyfriend.  
"Nu uh. It's Pizza all the way!"  
"Says who?" The ninja girl asked, putting her hands on her hip and glaring at the brunette man.  
"Me."  
"And why do YOU get to decide for us?"  
"Because I said so!" Joe rose to his feet and matched Mai's venomous gaze with his own, as energy seemed to crackle between them.  
Andy sweatdroped at the pair. "Well, I don't care either way, so that leaves you to be the deciding party, okay Terry? Huh? Terry?" Andy watched as his older brother slunk toward his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked, his mouth full of chips that he had managed to locate in the pantry.  
Mai cringed at the kick boxer, and grabbed the bag away from him. "Oh, that is SO gross! Do you know how old those are?"  
"Hey! Give them back!"  
"You idiot! These will make you sick!"  
"Who you calling an idiot, snack stealer?"  
The pair's voices trailed off in Andy's mind as he stared at his brother's door. His eyes wavered as he muttered the only thing his voice could form. "Terry..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Darkness cloaked the entire room in blackness, which seemed to match perfectly with its owner's depressed state. Terry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. Those eyes, He thought, his own eyes quivering. He closed his eyes, hoping to block out the memory, but the same image kept pushing itself into his consciousness. Eyes...that girl's eyes...Hazel eyes brushed lightly by lavender bangs. "Co...could it be?" he asked himself aloud.  
"Terry..." a soft voice seemed to echo inside his head.   
"Huh?" Terry shot upright and looked furiously around the room. "Who's there?" He asked the darkness.  
"Terry..." the voice called again. The blonde looked toward the window as his drapes swayed with unseen wind. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the warm breeze that softly moved itself around him, filling him with a strange peace. "Terry..." the voice called once more, but with a new found clarity. Terry opened his eyes as a blue mist swirled in front of him. His eyes grew wide as a familiar figure formed in the illuminating light, a face he's seen in my memory a million times over.  
Terry was barely able to utter the name forming on his lips. "Lily..."  
"My poor Terry." The turquoise haired women said, her hands clasped firmly in front of her. "You're suffering so much."  
"Oh Lily, you can't possibly understand. TWICE I failed to save the woman I love," Terry relied sadly. "I couldn't keep my promise to you or Sulia." Terry hung his head as tears slid idly down his face.  
"You did everything you could," Lily said, as she slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around him.  
"No!" he retorted. "I should have been stronger! I should have been there to protect her...like I promised I would. I let her down, just like I let you down."  
"Terry, you showed me a love that I've never seen, and gave me hope that I never felt before. You did everything BUT let me down, my love, and I'm sure that Sulia feels the same way."  
"Lily...." Terry gazed tenderly at her, and brushed a silky emerald lock off her face.  
"Terry..." Her voice was soft and full of emotion, as Terry tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Her body was light and airy in his arms as she began to fade away. Lily smiled through her tears as she looked longingly at her love. "I love you Terry Bogard."  
"And I will always love you, Lily McGuire," He replied as she faded into the mist. "Please Lily...don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." As the blue light vanished completely, Terry threw back his head and screamed. "Lillllly!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What was that?" Mai asked, her eyes wide. Joe took this opportunity to grab the bag that she's been holding behind her back.  
"Alright!" Joe said and shoved a handful of the contents into his mouth. "Nye mont doe." Joe swallowed as Mai gave him an incredulous look. "It sounded like it came from Terry's room."  
"Andy, do you think that something could be wrong?" Mai asked, turning toward the blond.  
"Terry..." he muttered, and broke into a run toward his brother's room.  
"Andy?"  
"Well, I'm not waiting around here with you. I'm going to go see what's up. Huh?" As the kick boxer looked toward Mai, he found that she had already taken off after her boyfriend. "Hey! Aw man, this makes me look REALLY bad!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Terry!" Andy yelled as he threw open the door in panic. His eyes softened as he focused on the image of his brother kneeling on the ground, tears falling gently to the floor. "Terry?"  
"Andy, is everything okay?" Mai asked softly, her voice filled with concern.  
"What the hell happened here?" Mai's eye twitched and she elbowed the brunette in his stomach.  
"Shut up!" she hissed angrily, and turned her back as Joe attempted to catch his breath.  
Andy had a slight smile as he watched the pair, who always managed to fight in even the gravest circumstances...with each other. The young Bogard turned his attention back to Terry, who slammed his fist angrily into the floor.  
"Why me? Why always me?!" He cried out, his voice cracking. He turned his tear stained face toward his brother, hoping to find the comfort he craved. "I don't know how to go on anymore Andy. I don't know if I even want to!"  
Andy offered a small smile to his anguished brother. "Terry...did she come again?" Andy's assumptions were confirmed as Terry nodded his head.  
"Every time she comes, I feel as if I lost her all over again."  
"Who came?" Mai asked rather confusedly.  
"Lily," Joe told her as he stepped up next to her, his arms crossed in front of him, and a seriousness on his face that she only witnessed one other time not too long ago?  
"But...how can that be? I thought Lily had-"  
"She did," Joe interrupted. "But ever since Terry gained the power of the Hakiyoukusaiken, he's been able to communicate with Lily and Master Tung."  
Shock was written all over Mai's face as she took in the piece of information that she would have thought ridiculous about a month ago. As she downcast her eyes, she noticed something clenched in Terry's grip. She took a step forward to get a better look at the object, and found it to be a photograph of an emerald haired girl.   
"Is...is that Lily?" Mai asked slowly, pointing to Terry's hand. Terry only nodded in response. "May I see?" The blond man held out his hand, never looking up as he offered the photograph to the ninja. "She was beautiful!" Mai exclaimed, and she could see how any man could fall in love with her.  
"Yes, she was..." Terry's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"I feel bad for him," Joe began softly, causing Mai to look up. "He wasn't over Lily when he met Sulia. Now, he's dealing with the loss of BOTH of them. He's a lot stronger then me, just for simply waking up every morning. I doubt I'd have the courage to do even THAT..." He looked over to see tears rolling steadily down Mai's face, and instantly regretted that he ever opened his mouth. He had forgotten about the girls anguish over loosing "her only REAL friend", as Mai had put it, and Joe feared that he reopened the wound that had taken her so long to heal.  
Mai began to weep openly, and put her face in her hands. She looked up surprised as Joe wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame, hoping to give her what little comfort he had. As Mai sobbed into his shoulder, he was shocked to see Andy giving him a look of gratitude, before he turned back and put an arm around his older brother.  
Andy whispered softly to his brother, as one would a small child, as sobs continued to wrack Terry's body, until he fell into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The thick midnight hung silently like a black fog in the outskirt of Tokyo. The only thing that could penetrated it were the moon's glowing rays that seemed to gently cover everything in dusty white, and the stars seemed to smile at the small form that stared longingly up at the building. The figure lifted a hand and brushed away wispy bangs revealing a pair of penetrating hazel eyes that carried a light of sadness.  
"Why did I come here?" the girl asked, as she turned her head and whipped at the tears that spilled down her cheeks.   
Suddenly, the girl choked and fell to her knees. "W...what's happening to me?!" she croaked as a think fog swirled around her. Grabbing her head, the girl screamed in pain before she was engulfed in murky gray; smoke billowing around her, as her eyes glowed red.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Disclaimers- Fatal Fury/Garou Densetsu is (c)Masami Oobari 1993/Viz Video (bless their little hearts. . .sigh.), and a bunch of other people that I'm not too sure of, but I have absolutely *nothing* against . . . I just don't know who you are. So, please don't sue me. . . I really don't have anything you'd want, and even if you *did* find something, It would be in pretty crappy condition!  



	3. Second Chances (Part 2)

Second Chances (Part2)   
by Miki Robasu  
(Rated PG for possible brain damage it may cause)  
  
AN: this is a break from the kinda angsty type theme of the last part. does this part have a purpose?...not really. It's just a funny little break, and also allowed me to bash Mai around for a bit. (heh heh, the author's gotta have some fun too right? ^.^v) Anywho, this is just for chuckles, so don't expect any real plot here. (oh, and i have no idea if Joe really like Frito's, but i was eating them at the time...so....yeah....^^;)  
  
**Standard Disclaimer applies...i don't feel like writing it again, so go back to part one if you REALLY have a desire to read the disclaimer. but that would aslo make you kinda weird.......and i'm going to STOP chasing away any potential readers by shutting up now. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The sun streamed in through the window illuminating the room, seeming to melt away the dismal atmosphere of the previous night. Two figures lay entwined in each others arms as the gentle rays of the sun beat down on them, warming their bodies. Joe yawned lazily and pulled his eyes open slowly, rubbing them with the back of his hand. He looked forward to see a pair of large brown eyes staring at him in shock. He blinked a few times, and then...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed and jumped to her feet, eyes wide. "What the HELL happened?"   
"I don't know and i REALLY don't want to!" Joe yelled back.  
"What did we do? Oh no...what did we DO?"  
"W...were we drinking?"  
"I REALLY hope not..."  
"Oh my God...oh my God...I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
"Just shut up and think!"  
Joe pushed his extreme nausea aside and contemplated the night before. "Wait a sec..." he began as the previous evening came back to him in a rush. Joe opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Mai making faces in the mirror. "What are you doing?"  
"Practicing my best pout so Andy doesn't get mad at me." She continued looking in the mirror and stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyes.  
Joe shivered at the site. "That's creepy on so many levels..." he says with a shutter. "All this aside, I think you can stop that. I think we just fell asleep after that whole "incident" last night."  
"Oh yeah!" Mai's eyes widened happily. "So we didn't..."  
"No...thank God!" Joe sighed in relief and ran a hand through his disheveled hair as Mai bounded out of the room. "Man...I'm gonna be having nightmares about that for a LONG time," Joe mumbled to himself. "I need an aspirin..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Joe walked into the kitchen and slunk over to the coffee pot. Man, that is the LAST way I wanted to wake up... The kick boxer poured the steaming liquid into his mug and began shoveling sugar into it. Maybe I could add some synide for flavor... he thought as he scowled at Mai, who was sitting at the table munching delicately on a piece of toast.  
Mai looked up, her eyes narrowing. "What's your problem?"  
Joe glared at her as he sat down. "Don't talk to me. Bad things always happen when you talk to me."  
Mai stuck her tongue out at the older man and continued her breakfast. Joe sat there, staring into the depths of his coffee, watching the brown liquid swirl around and around and around...  
"What's with you? You look sick?" Mai asked, her voice curt.  
"Uh...nothing. Just feeling dizzy..." Joe said, never taking his eyes from his mug.  
Mai peeked into the cup and shook her head. "Idiot."  
"Hey, I thought I told you not to talk to me!"  
The pair's bickering was interrupted as the front door opened clumsily while Andy tried to juggle an armful of grocery bags, and remove they key from the lock. "Uh...a little help might be nice."  
"ALL RIGHT! FOOD!" His coffee forgotten, Joe jumped to his feet and ran toward the blond. Andy nearly fell over as Joe began rummaging through the bags that were still loosely held in the man's arms. "Oh man! you bought Fritos! You rule!" Andy shrugged and just dropped the bags in the middle of the floor allowing his friend to tear into them.  
"Goodmorning!" Mai exclaimed bounding up to her boyfriend and placing a kiss gently on his lips.  
"Oh gross," Joe said looking up from his search. "Man, why do you let her do that? You KNOW rabies is contagious." The blond just brushed the comment away and picked up one of the bags Joe had finished looking through.   
"Is Terry up yet?" Andy asked while tucking the milk to the refidgerator. Mai put a finger to her lips thoughtfully as she tried to think back.  
"Hm, I don't think he was still sleeping when we....er...I woke up," she explained while throwing a "you tell him and i kill you" glare toward the kickboxer, causing him to shutter. I was SO hoping to forget that by now... he groaned to internally.  
Andy turned to look at Mai, his eyes holding a distinct look of concern. "You sure?"  
Joe nodded as he ripped open a bag of cookies and popped one into his mouth. "I haven't seen him yet. Sorry man."  
"Andy," Mai began, as she watched him walk toward the door. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go look for him," Andy relplied his hand rested on the knob.  
"Hold it, I'm coming too!" Joe said and jumped to his feet. He walked halfway toward the door, stopped, and turned around. He suddenly ran back, grabbed a handfull of cookies, shoving them into his pocket. "Ok, NOW we can go." Andy and Mai stood there, looking blankly at the brunette. "What? it could be a LONG trip! You gotta have food for the road." The pair sweatdroped, as Joe just stared at them, stuffing another cookie into his mouth. "WHAT?!"  



End file.
